


Try Not to Kiss Tiktok Challenge feat. Rowaelin

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, Dating AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Throne of Glass Modern AU, modern couple, tiktok challenges, try not to kiss challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Aelin challenges Rowan to the latest TikTok trend: try not to kiss. uwu
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Try Not to Kiss Tiktok Challenge feat. Rowaelin

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood for some fluffy Rowaelin because I love one bird boy and his fiery girlfriend

"Territorial fae bastard," Aelin sang, flying across the room. Rowan had a split second to leap aside on the couch before she crashed into it, knocking a heap of books off the side table, and hurtling several pillows to the floor.

"What?" Rowan asked warily, eyeing the phone in her hand. Whenever she got excited like this, it generally had to do with Tiktok, and another challenge she wanted to try. The past few challenges they had attempted had not been the most palatable: sampling foods blindfolded, or in Aelin's case, feeding her boyfriend things that were barely edible, and this side of disgusting.

Aelin squirmed up into his lap like a puppy, nuzzling her face across his shoulder and neck to his ear. His hands reflexively rose up to cradle her body against him. If she would only stop wiggling for two seconds. Cuddling sounded like just the thing he needed, after cramming for finals. He was exhausted and in desperate need of a break. Of course, Aelin had also been studying, though in another room, so they would not distract each other, and Tiktok was her usual outlet.

"I dare you," she said, poking her head up to smack a lipsticky kiss against his cheek. She was wearing a shade of red that rivaled actual blood. On her pale skin, and nearly white blonde hair, it made her look ferocious and highly kissable. His hands shifted up her back, molding her closer to him as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Dare me to what?"' He loved that shade of lipstick on her. Damn, she was beautiful. It still caught him by surprise sometimes, that she was his girlfriend. He drew a hand through the golden waterfall of her hair, pushing it back to expose her neck. Slowly, he leaned in to press a series of kisses up her throat to her ear, which he tugged between his teeth.

Aelin fluttered her eyelashes. "Not kiss me."

Rowan reared back from her. "Seriously?"

She grinned, rocking her hips against him as she lifted her phone between them and turned the screen to show him the latest challenge gracing the internet. "Do you accept my challenge?"

He pshawed. "Sure. Because I know you won't be able to resist me. What do I get when you end up kissing me first?"

Aelin placed the phone on the back of the couch and started the challenge recording. "Nothing, because it's you who won't be able to resist me."

Rowan shook his head. "I don't know Fireheart. You and those..." his gaze sliced to her hands, drifting down his chest to his thighs. She braced them there, leaning in until their noses were practically touching. "Grabby...hands." He swallowed.

Up until that moment, he assumed it would be easy to resist her. He had for years, back when they were rivals, then friends, before they started dating. But the instant her face came in proximity to his, every particle of his body gravitated to her, hungry - needing her mouth. Rowan inadvertently shifted closer to her, bumping her nose with his.

"H-how did your finals go?" he asked. He couldn't stop looking at her red mouth, like a siren, singing to him. 

Aelin pressed her hands harder against his thighs to boost upward. She nipped the tip of his nose in return. "Fine. Yours?" Her lips nearly grazed his mouth as she lowered herself back down and he couldn't help his grin, couldn't resist coiling his arms tighter around her. She hummed a little in approval, a satisfied smirk curling the corner of her mouth.

"Good," he said. He dipped forward, mouth opened, and for a moment, he thought he almost had her: she swayed toward him without thinking, eyes closing in spite of herself, before she remembered what was happening and yanked herself backward. Though she couldn't escape far, because his arms were wrapped tightly around her still.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rowan said. He shook his head. "I can't stand being this close to you and not...I just want one little kiss. You didn't even give me a warning. We can always restart the challenge. Please, Aelin?" He puckered his lips in her direction, canted his hips at her slightly.

Aelin's pupils were blown out. A husky, hungry laugh left her lips. With the tip of her pinkie, she traced the outline of his mouth. He lipped at her fingers. 

"That's the point," she said. "You can't resist me for a few little old minutes? I mean, I knew I was irresistible. Aedion's always going on about how I have this big ego. Well, he can go suck it, because my boyfriend can't stand not being able to kiss me." She practically purred as she rolled her hips against him. Before he could stop, Rowan whimpered, his large hands sliding down to her lower back and fitting her more tightly against him.

"You want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius," he said. One of his hands rose to cup her chin, bringing her mouth closer until their lips nearly brushed against each other.

Her gaze darted to his mouth. She licked her lips. That shade of red really was stunning on her. Everything about her, actually, was stunning. He wasn't going to last much longer without kissing her. He was going to simultaneously combust.

"Maybe I do," she said, meeting his gaze. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Fuck," he said, even as he surged forward, and kissed her. He meant it to be a peck, mindful of the fact that they were being recorded, and for all he knew about Tiktok, already had an audience, but as soon as his lips connected with hers, his mouth fell open and he kissed her deeply before sucking on her lower lip. 

It satisfied him to no end, thinking of the lipstick that was smeared across his mouth. That everyone knew he belonged to her. That she was taken.

"Mm," she said, eyes still closed, one hand absently reaching for the phone to turn it off. "Forget the challenge. Come back. I need more kisses."

Rowan obliged her. 

"Does this mean we both lost?" he asked hopefully, sometime later.

Aelin laughed. "Not a chance. I beat you fair and square. Rowan!" she yelped, as he rolled them over the side of the couch to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
